


Little Brothers [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your brother's smaller than I remember," Gabriel says carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brothers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151721) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/little%20brothers.mp3) | **Size:** 3.8 MB | **Duration:** 4min

  
---|---


End file.
